


The Phoenix & Ember Reunion

by Zadien



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, NSFW, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadien/pseuds/Zadien
Summary: A series of not quite safe for work short stories featuring Kai and Amber. From prompts on my Tumblr.





	1. Spooning Naked as you fall asleep

There was only one advantage that Amber could see to having one super early morning class and that was the fact that she could go back to her dorm and sleep. Even better, she mused, easing into the gloom of her dorm as the rain pounded against the window hidden behind the heavy drapes was the fact that her bed would still be warm. She set her bag down in the corner and toed off her shoes as she shimmied out of her jeans, damp and spotted from the torrential downpour. Her hoodie and t-shirt followed before she carefully lifted her quilt and slid into her still cozy bed. With a soft purr of delight, she pressed up against the warm naked body and smirked as a disgruntled male sound broke the silence.

"Benson." It was a warning, one she didn't care to heed.

"I'm cold." She pouted.

"Feet."

Yeah, no, she was not removing her feet from his legs. He knew the deal. They'd hashed it out when they'd first started their 'thing'. They had an extremely early class that was kind of necessary. She'd take one week, he'd take the other. When she went to class, he kept the bed warm. When he went to class, she kept the bed warm. Mutually fantastic bed warming tactics. Granted, she might have been a tad more enthusiastic about it than he was but it worked.

He grumbled sleepily and rolled over, flashing the vivid phoenix tattoo on his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll be the big spoon."

It really was no hardship to shuffle close, to press her nose against the line of his spine and breathe him in or to slide a hand across his abdomen and feel the muscles jerk under her touch. He was always so warm and hard and he smelled damn good. Sometimes she just wanted to wrap herself up in him - other times she just stole his clothes.

He hissed and caught her hand. "You're freezing." Despite the accusation, he rubbed her hand between his.

"It's raining and getting colder outside. Winter is coming," she intoned ominously and pressed her cheek against his back intending to sink into sleep, the awareness that he was naked beside her made her face flush and raised her temperature faster than the blankets nestled around her.

With a growl, Kai turned abruptly, brown eyes narrowed and almost black in the faint light seeping in around the curtains. He studied her with that ever-present serious expression, like the world and all its woes were stresses he had to deal with personally. It was that intensity that had attracted her initially, drove her to poke and prod at him to see if she could at least get him to lighten up a little.

"You're not being the big spoon."

She wrinkled her nose and rolled over with a scowl. "You never let me be the big spoon."

It was hard to feel resentful when he curled around her so perfectly.

"Well, Ember, the key word there is big, and you're anything but." He cupped her breast for emphasis and she wriggled back against him but she wasn't feeling bitchy enough to elbow him - after all, her bed was nice and warm - and he was solid and firm behind her, a hair roughened thigh wedged in the junction between her legs, face nuzzled into the curve of her neck. Just the way she liked it.

Still, "Like you're so big."

He snorted and nipped her neck as he rocked against her proving how big he could get. Her stomach fluttered with want and she pressed back into him. His fingers trailed over the indent of her waist to toy with the waistband of her panties and she shivered, arching her neck to his lips.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

She hummed, then jolted when he snapped the elastic. "Hey."

"Off."

She slid them off and flicked them out of the bed, stilling when she felt the brush of his fingers against her back as he undid her bra. "You better not be planning anything. Don't even know how you could after last night."

"Sore?"

She heard the note of concern in his tone and rid herself of her bra, pulling the hand from her waist between her breasts, linking her fingers with his and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"Nope." She suppressed a yawn and closed her eyes. "But if you're planning something, you're gonna have to do all the work."

He moved his hand down to her stomach and despite her exhaustion, she felt the familiar prickle of heat, the way her body tightened in anticipation. But his hand moved no further and she relaxed against him.

"Sleep, Ember," he murmured into her neck. "But you're going to owe me chocolate."

She snuggled into her pillow and settled down to sleep. She'd negotiate a damn good orgasm out of him later by doubling that chocolate bribe. But right now she just wanted to sleep in Kai's arms.


	2. The scent of his presence lingers

When Amber awoke, Kai was still sleeping beside her. An oddity considering he usually fled at the crack of dawn. She stared at him, taking in the dark crescents of his lashes against his pale cheeks, the curve of his jaw, the slight tilt to his nose. Bemused, she rose to observe him closer, the crisp white sheet sliding down her back exposing her to the cool air seeping through the open window.

She'd never seen him sleep before. Closed eyes, yes, plenty of times but he always carried an air of tension around him, like a coiled spring. He was always listening, always absorbing, always suspicious. In sleep, though, well he didn't look younger, but there was a softness to him. As if in rest, he'd set the weight of the world aside. He'd pick it right back up again once he woke.

So she'd steal this moment, storing it away with the few others she'd gathered. The strength of his hands as he cupped her bottom and held her close, the way his mouth pressed hot and wet against hers, his tongue stroking hers, the insistent nudge of his cock between her legs, the velvet heat of it in her palm. The way he'd smirk when he reduced her to an incoherent mess, his growl when she tugged on his hair, the heat of his gaze when he watched her with such intent focus as if she was everything he wanted, how he'd link their hands and push into her, the guttural sound of his voice when he finished and pressed their foreheads together, breathing hard. They were good memories but then the morning would come.

She shifted and pursed her lips as her body reminded her of their night together. It was always the same. They'd come together in a fury of lips and hands and heat and then she'd fall asleep exhausted and sated and wake to find him gone. And she would promise herself that it wouldn't happen again and he'd tell her that it was a mistake, that he couldn't be with her. And yet they'd collide again.

It drove her nuts and pissed her off and yet…

She couldn't help how she felt. She huffed out a sigh and reached up to brush a lock of pale blue hair from his forehead. He really was handsome; she forgot it sometimes under the strength of his personality, the sound of his voice, the electricity of his presence. He always seemed to fill a room when he entered. She had tried to ignore him but there was something about him that pulled at her, provoked her into snagging his attention.

Brown eyes slowly opened and he studied her for a long moment, expression curiously soft. Then his brows furrowed and he pushed out of the bed. She groaned and flopped onto her back, throwing an arm over her eyes. She listened to him shove his legs into his jeans and his muttered curse.

Seriously? Fucking seriously? Again?

The door closed with a cold and final click.

She had to end this. Now, while she could still envision being friends with him. Tentative though it might be, they were friends. It might have started off as sharing mutual friends, like Hilary and Tyson, but it had evolved into a bond that was solely theirs. Regardless of the way she poked at him, she liked his dry sense of humour and goddamn did she appreciate his attitude when he was in asshole mode, especially when she caught him smirking when she voiced exactly what he was thinking. They could talk about everything under the sun, which surprised many since they seemed as different as night and day, but the truth was, they were simply different sides of the same coin. They agreed on the main things and differed enough to keep their conversations interesting.

And that was the problem, she thought, it wasn't just superficial on her side. Amber wasn't attracted to a fantasy version of him or just his looks. So she had to finish it. For both their sakes and for their mutual friends. And she'd have to do it in a way that didn't inspire sympathetic looks from Hilary, I-told-you-so looks from Mariam or snickers from others. They'd all warned her. Kai didn't do relationships. Kai wasn't that kind of guy. Hell, Kai could barely do friendships.

She shifted on her side before turning away with a huff and sliding to the other side of the bed. The scent of him still lingered. It was probably embedded in her skin. She should get a shower. God, she hoped he hadn't left any marks. It would be too embarrassing to pretend everything was okay if everyone could see the evidence of their night together.

Her chest grew tight and her stomach heavy. Fuck, it hurt. Just the thought of it. No more brushing her fingers against his when they stood close. No more lingering looks over cups of tea and coffee. No more suppressing smiles.

None of that, she promised herself. They'd be friendly. They wouldn't touch at all. She'd ensure they'd have a chaperone at all times too. Just to be on the safe side. Otherwise, if he took a notion, she'd get swept up again and they'd be right back to him sliding out of bed and muttering grim apologies. Didn't he even think about why it kept repeating? Surely he didn't assume this kind of chemistry happened with just anyone. Maybe he did. Maybe he had others.

God, she felt sick.

She pressed her face into the pillow, feeling a damp spot form where the tears leaked out and ran down the side of her face. She wanted to hate him. That would make it easier. But she couldn't.

She just couldn't.

* * *

She woke again to the strange feeling of something tickling her back. Arching away, she turned with a grumble and froze at the sight of Kai, fully dressed, beside her but over the covers this time. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, before stretching, giving her time to adjust to this new twist. He never came back before. Always he took a few days to pretend it didn't happen, to allow her to come to the same conclusion — she never did.

Now here he was. What did that mean?

She quirked a brow as his gaze dipped to her breasts peeking out over the white sheet. She could have feigned modesty but he'd seen them — and more — up close and personal, there was no point. Still, if he was going to cut her off from his goods, he wasn't going to get hers for free.

She tugged the sheet up. His face dropped and he lay back on the bed, raking a hand through his hair as he sighed. She curled on her side to face him. It didn't take a mind reader to know something was bothering him. And she couldn't ignore that. "Spit it out, Kai."

"I'm sorry."

She swallowed, her mouth going dry. "For?"

"I shouldn't have left like that."

She jerked a shoulder and the sheet slid down again but she didn't fix it. "No, but I can't force you to stay."

"You shouldn't have to force me to stay. I just… I'm not sure how to do this."

"Do what?" she asked, eying him warily. Hope flickered, warm and greedy in her chest, an excited thrum. And she wanted to be annoyed with him, to keep her tone sharp. But he looked so painfully out of his depth that she decided to take pity on him. Pushing her dark hair over her shoulder, she sucked in a deep breath and licked her lips. His dark eyes followed the movement, giving her a little more courage. He wanted her, on some scale, he wanted her. That had to mean something.

"Look," she began.

He tensed beside her, his knuckles turning white as he averted his gaze. "You want to stop."

"What? No." Well, she had, but not before she tried. She just needed to try and the way he relaxed at her vehement refusal meant she might be right. "Here's the thing, I'm in this for the long haul, okay? I know you have your issues and I can deal with that, as long as I know that this, us" — she jerked a thumb between them — "is something you want too. I can't do casual. I thought I could but I can't."

Somehow, instead of getting up and leaving like she expected, he relaxed further, turning on his side to face her. "So," he said softly, reaching up to curl a lock of her hair around his finger, "you'll still be here no matter how much I fuck up?"

"To an extent, yeah, I want this." She shifted closer and plucked at a button on his shirt. "I mean, if you treat me like shit, that's going to end this fairly fast. But, if you need space, take your space. I'm not going to get upset about that, as long as I know that you're not just going to leave without saying anything. It's the not knowing if you'll come back that's annoying me."

The rough pads of his fingers brush the curve of her neck, back and forth until she shivered and nuzzled closer. "I don't want to hurt you."

Scowling, she caught his face between her palms. "You getting up and leaving upsets me. You ignoring me and pretending this hasn't happened upsets me. But I like you a lot and I just need to know if you feel at least something for me when we're not between the sheets."

He studied her for a long moment and she felt a flush rise over her skin. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he just —

His hand fisted in her hair and drew her down to his mouth. His lips slanted over hers, his tongue teasing until she opened for him and his taste flooded her. She whimpered and squirmed closer to him, her tongue lapping against his, her breasts crushed against his chest. He growled and changed the angle of the kiss, his thigh inserting itself between her legs so that she mindlessly rocked against him. The friction of his jeans shot fresh sparks of pleasure through her and her body went hot and tight as his free hand slid down to cup her bottom. She knotted her fingers in his shirt and sucked on his tongue as she arched back into his touch.

Breath haggard, he dipped his fingers lower and into the slickness between her thighs and she tore her lips from his, planting her hands on his shoulders to brace herself.

"Hold on, you haven't answered…" She bit back a whimper as his fingers brushed against her clit. "Oh god." She closed her eyes and pressed into his touch as he circled and played and drove her insane. She dropped her forehead to his shoulder as she struggled to breathe, her body clenching and rocking and seeking relief.

He kissed her neck, bit gently and coaxed her closer. Heat suffused her and she dug her fingers into his biceps, desperately needing more. His fingers slid inside and began to thrust. The wet slide, the grind of her clit against his thigh, his hot breath against her neck and she climaxed with a strangled cry. She slumped against him, a quivering wreck, as spots danced in front of her eyes and jolts of pleasure shot through her system.

His free hand moved down from her hair to stroke a tingling line up and down her spine as his other hand continued to lazily delve inside her, no longer trying to stir her up, just ease her through the last of her orgasm. His heart thundered under her ear and his jaw brushed the crown of her head. Lips grazed her ear and she turned her mouth to his, seeking another searing kiss. Her heart threatened to burst from her ribs, her skin felt highly sensitised. She wanted to melt into him.

His kissed the corner of her mouth and nibbled along her jaw. She hummed and lazily stroked her hand down to unfasten his jeans, drawing the zip down gently. She grazed her knuckles over him, hot and hard under the thin layer of cotton. He jolted and muttered out a curse. She chuckled. A sharp nip of teeth against her throat and she arched her neck for more, cupping him as the final flutterings of pleasure eased away.

And her mind cleared enough for her to realise that he still hadn't answered her question. They would end up back at square one.

She drew her hand away as she sat up, ignoring the subtle thrust of his hips as he tried to lure her back. At some point, he must have moved them so he was on his back with her on top. She couldn't remember when that happened but now she used her weight to pin him down. He frowned but moved his hands to hold her steady. Something in her expression must have shown because the look in his dark brown eyes turned wary, like a trapped creature.

"Talk to me."

He stroked his hands up over her ribs, thumbs finding the curve of her breasts. She scowled and caught his hands, putting them back on her hips.

"Kai, come on."

He growled and squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't —"

"I can't keep doing this if you're just going to run away every morning." She stroked her fingers through his hair and met his gaze. "Explain what's going on."

"I don't want to leave. So I have to." His jaw clenched but his thumbs swept over the curve of her pelvis.

She blinked, trying to understand. "So you leave because you want to stay? Hiwatari, that's… you're depriving us of morning sex. I have listened to Mariam say it's the best thing and I haven't gotten to try it." She tried to keep her words and tone light, despite the fine tremble running through her.

"You deserve better than me."

She reared back feeling slapped. That was such bullshit. That was such utter horse shite. "Total fucking horse shite, Hiwatari."

He sat up, cupping a rough hand around her nape, eyes fierce. "I'm broken. I can't give you what the other guys can. I'm not a good person. I am selfish and thoughtless and I like my own company and —"

She blinked and pushed his hand off her neck, shoving him back onto the bed and leaning over him. Her hair fell around them like a curtain. "Are you telling me that you don't want this or — has this been your warped way of pushing me away? Just fucking end it, jesus christ." She suddenly didn't want to be naked with him anymore, not when he was clothed and saying such stupid, dumb, idiotic, male, shit.

He caught her before she could climb off him, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face into her shoulder. "Don't leave me," he mumbled the words into her skin and then sucking in a shaky breath, he drew back and cupped her face and he looked lost. She curled her fingers around his wrists, unsure whether she wanted to pull away or keep them there. "I don't know how to be in a relationship Ember, but this, us, is something I want. But I don't want to lose you. I don't want to push you away."

And yet he kept… Except he said he wanted them. That had to count for something and he kept coming back. Hiwatari was strong-minded, if he didn't want to do something, no one could make him do it. With a sigh, she tugged his hands from her face and pressed her lips to the fingers of both hands. "Okay, we're going to use simple words. When you wake in the morning and see me beside you, do you want to stay?"

His brow furrowed. "Yes."

"Morning sex, yay or nay?"

"Yay."

She rolled her eyes. "We'll work on your enthusiasm," she muttered but something giddy and bright bubbled inside her. "Straight answer, are you leading me on?"

"No." The word leapt from his lips, indignant and carrying just a tinge of rising temper. "I don't know how to be like Tyson and Hilary or Rei and Mariah. I can't be like them."

"Good thing I'm not with them then," she snapped back, pressing a finger to his lips and snatching it back when he nipped at it.

She studied him, the muscle twitching in his cheek, the way his gaze darted over her face as if memorising it, the frantic beat of his pulse in his throat. He was nervous. This, them, meant something important to him. He just didn't know how to show it. Something inside her settled and she slid off him to lie back. He tensed and she caught his hand, drawing him down behind her so that she could feel his the buttons of his shirt against her back as he all but curled around her. His arm tightened around her and he buried his face in her hair.

"Ember?"

"I know as much as you do about relationships," she said softly, lifting her head as he slid his arm under her neck, "but I know what you like and you definitely know what I like. I just think we need to find our own way and make our own rules. I'm not Hilary and I'm not Mariah, so I don't want you to be Tyson or Rei." She shuddered and he snorted out a laugh. "So we start fresh and sleep and when we wake up, we figure out what the fuck is so damn good about morning sex."

"Sounds good, Ember."

* * *


	3. Seductive Kiss - New Years Teas

"How is it," Amber began, walking into the living room she shared with Kai, "that we're in our twenties and spending New Year's Eve at home watching TV?"

Kai finished placing sticks on the fire and crossed to sit on the couch. "Because crowds on New Year's are awful, getting a taxi is impossible and you can't wear that out."

Amber glanced down at herself. "Let's face it, I probably could but I would be cold."

He snorted. Dressed for lounging about the apartment - in an oversized grey hockey jersey (bearing his name), a pair of barely-there shorts, and over-knee socks - Amber was going nowhere for the night, which suited Kai fine.

She swept her gaze over him and a furrow appeared between her brows. "Did you want to go out?"

"No," Kai replied, taking a sip of his coke as Amber hunkered in front of the TV and he got a deliciously appealing view of the grey fabric of her shorts stretched taut over the curve of her bottom. Yeah, there were advantages to staying in. "The boys invited me out but I see them every day, I needed a break."

"Aw, they'll be heartbroken to hear that," she muttered, then straightened, hands propped on the slight flare of her hips. "Where's the bloody remote?"

"It's still over here on the couch where you left it. Where you  _always_  leave it."

She pursed her lips and turned to frown at the remote where it still sat on the arm of the piece of furniture where she'd left it the previous evening. Why she figured it would teleport back to the spot beside the TV he would never know.

"Well, since we're both staying in, maybe we could…" She trailed off, heat flaring in her gaze as she studied him, the tip of her tongue swiping over her upper lip. He set his coke aside, anticipation thrumming through him. Then Amber nodded and picked up the remote. "Let's watch Wonder Woman together."

He sent her a flat, unimpressed look which she pretended not to see. Fine, they could start off with a movie but he knew exactly how he planned to ring in the New Year.

"No seriously, if we time it right, she'll step out onto No Man's Land at precisely midnight so that we start of the year with the only superhero we need."

Hn. "I thought that was Captain America."

"Only Super Hero we need," she affirmed as she sauntered over to him and lowered herself to his, curling an arm around his neck, her nails scratching his nape lightly. He leaned into the touch. "Besides Captain America was last year. It's a new year Hiwatari - next year will probably be Black Panther. I'm ridiculously fickle in my superhero loyalty."

"But since midnight's not for a while, I figured we could" —she bit his lower lip, a slow, sexy tease, her fingers playing with his hair, her hips subtly shifting against his— "watch an episode or two of Game of Thrones since we didn't get to watch this season together."

She pecked his lips and slid onto the couch beside him, scanning the options on the screen.

He released a slow breath. Right. Of course, they could. "I told you I could wait," he said, his fingers playing through the silk of her hair. He'd been content to not watch any of the new episodes until he got his mid-season break but Amber had been adamant.

"Yes, but the internet, Kai, the internet does not wait. Besides, messaging you while watching it was way more fun because you couldn't nudge me to shut up."

"I got to hear what they were saying the first time around."

She stuck her tongue out, then darted out of his reach to find the first episode of the latest season. As it started, she nestled into him with a sigh that could only be construed as contented, her hand moving to rest on his stomach in that proprietary way she did whenever he returned — as if holding him to her. In turn, the arm he wrapped around her kept her close and his fingers found their way to the sliver of skin between her shorts and her jersey.

Halfway through the episode, he found his focus wavering from the episode to concentrate on the feather-light touches along his abdomen. Little strokes and glides, a lingering touch here and there, a scratch of nails that had his stomach muscles jumping. He froze and looked down at the top of her head. For all intents and purposes, she looked like she was watching the TV, completely absorbed in the journey of Arya and the political machinations of the noble houses. Another glide of her fingers just dipping beneath his pants and a certain part of his anatomy surged to life. He seized her hand, drawing it to his lips.

"Ember," he warned.

She blinked at him, all innocence and charm. "What? Sorry, I was just distracted."

He didn't buy it but he released her hand and shifted so she could press closer. They fell into comfortable silence again, settling in to watch the rest of the episode. But his concentration was shot. No longer did he care about what the Starks or the Lannisters did, now he was more in tune with the woman curled up against him, the soft thrust of her breasts, the firm golden skin of her thigh, the hot brand of her fingers against his stomach, the light fragrance of her perfume.

He stroked his hand up and down her spine, lifting her jersey as he did. Warm skin met his palm and she melted into him, pressing a kiss to his sternum through the thin material of his shirt. Her fingers drifted around his waist again, walking to the belt buckle and then lower to palm him firmly. He sucked in a breath and shifted her up onto his lap.

"Tease."

"Hardly," she retorted. Linking her arms around his neck, she leaned in and rubbed her nose against his. "You know," she said, her breath ghosting over his lips. "I had a plan."

So did he.

He greedily devoured her with his gaze as he closed his hands along her ribcage, stroking his thumbs higher. "Uh-huh? What was the plan?"

She hummed and nibbled his jaw, before following the line of it along the length of his neck. He made an inarticulate noise as one hand moved to the back of her head to hold her gently in place. Her teeth grazed the column of his throat and he arched for more.

"Hmm, oh, the plan." She drew back, pupils dilated, cheeks flushed and her breathing unsteady. "Well—" She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly.

He clutched at her, demanding more. She laughed and wiggled against him and he surged forward only to be stopped by the press of her fingers to his lips. Tease. He rested back, waiting because his Ember always followed through but still, he thought as he caught the pads of her fingertips with his teeth, it didn't hurt to give her a warning. If she was going to play a game, he was going to let her know that he wasn't feeling patient. Still, he felt good, the teasing and laughter having become a foundation for their relationship.

"I was," she whispered against his mouth, "planning on seducing you, slowly. But," she continued, toying with his lips, "you got impatient."

"New plan," he said, catching her jaw and using his thumb to part her lips. When he felt the quick flick of her tongue, his blood went hot. "How about we seduce each other?"

He angled his head and claimed her mouth with his, felt the soft give of her lips and the way her body melted into his. She sighed and licked at his tongue in that familiar way that drove him insane. His hand shifted to stroke along her throat and she trembled against him.

He drew back and studied her, the way her eyes had darkened with lust, the unsteady rise and fall of her breasts. Beautiful. He dove in again for another taste, longer and more satisfying. Her fingernails drew over his scalp sending goosebumps down his spine as her hips rocked against his. His growl trickled into her mouth and she pulled back, breathing hard.

She licked her lips and her eyes darted over his face, her hands moving down to pet his chest. He cupped her bottom and held her in place as he waited for her to regain her thoughts, a feeling of satisfaction rising within him that something as simple as a kiss could still render her speechless.

"I like your plan better," she finally said, and then her mouth was back on his, her fingers making short work of the buttons on his shirt.

Her delighted hum vibrated against his lips as she spread open his shirt and drew back to study him with open admiration. He inwardly preened, breath coming in short pants as he leaned back in the chair. Her gaze travelled over him, a blatant caress. She never hid her attraction to him and he never had to guess what she was thinking. When it came to sex, she was just as demanding as he was, which she proved when he made to move and she laid her hand on his sternum urging him to still. Watching him, she shifted over his lap and pressed a kiss to the same spot where her hand had rested.

He released a shuddery breath.

When her kisses moved lower, her fingertips burning into his waist, he caught her arms and drew her back up to devour her mouth with his. In this teasing mood, she'd drive him insane and that wasn't what he wanted tonight. He fisted her hair, holding her against him as he swallowed her sound of disappointment. She pinched his nipple and he yelped but her tongue curled around his, her hands shifting around his back to press closer to him. He rocked into her heat, teasing her back until she made a needy whimper and kissed him harder.

"Off," he muttered hoarsely against her lips, his heart pounding a steady tattoo in his head. He drew her top up over her back. She obligingly shrugged out of the jersey and it was tossed off to the side as her arms curled back around his neck. Now unencumbered, his hands stroked up over the satin skin to palm her breasts, plumping and caressing them.

She broke away with a moan, her head falling back so that her hair fell in a cascade behind her. He kissed down the line of her throat. Her thighs tightened around him as she rocked her hips seeking friction. He could feel her heat right over his cock and need raked its claws through him. Blood on fire, he emitted a harsh groan and forced her to be still while he played with her nipple and listened to her breath catch in her throat. Eyes glittering, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, she was stunning and all his.

His fingertips slid up her thigh, sweeping inside her shorts before retreating again. He nuzzled the valley between her breasts and smirked at the soft sounds that escaped her lips as she curled her fingers into his hair, guiding him none-too-gently to where she wanted his mouth. He relented, catching the peak between his lips and swirling his tongue around the hard bead of her nipple. She shuddered and writhed against him, grinding her hips in sharp, jerking motions, seeking relief.

Blood roaring in his ears, cock hard, his breath coming in harsh pants, he pressed a kiss to the underside of her breast, her sternum and then finally her lips, gentling her back from the edge. He didn't want her going over before he was inside her, he'd waited too long. She nipped his chin in a reprimand and he felt a burst of affection for her even as he felt ready to burst out of his skin.

"Tease," she muttered breathlessly as she rose up to yanked down her shorts, shimmying out of them to leave her clad only in a swathe of burgundy lace. He groaned and slid his hands up to cup her butt, feeling the finely textured lace and hot skin beneath his hands.

"Been a while, Ember?"

"Well," she grumbled, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she rubbed his nose with her own, "someone was kind of out of town for a bit."

He drew her back down onto his lap, kneading her flesh. "Hmm, and what about your little friend?"

She stroked his chest and when those fingers skimmed along the hem of his trousers he jolted against her, making a low sound in the back fo his throat.

"It's not the same." She unbuckled his belt and tossed it over her head. "You know that."

She fumbled with his zip and he felt the pressure release on his cock. It throbbed, demanding release. If she touched him he wouldn't last long. He caught her hands and drew them behind her back, capturing them both so that she arched into him, her breast tantalisingly close to his lips. He toyed with it patiently, watching her squirm and writhe as she called him every name under the sun. Smug, he released her breast with a wet pop and turned his attention to the other one.

"Fuck, Kai, please."

"In a minute," he rasped, kissing the slope of her left breast.

She rolled her hips and tightened her thighs on him, trying to gain some traction but with her hands pinned behind her, she had little room to manoeuvre since she didn't want to escape. "No more foreplay. We can do that all later."

He shook his head, his gut tightening with carnal want. He'd had enough time during the trip home to imagine all the ways he wanted to have her. He was not going to rush it. He nibbled her throat and lingered for a while on the beating pulse. His seeking fingers drifted under the scrap of lace and traced shapes along the sensitive skin, tugged at the patch of curls there. She shuddered and spread her legs for him. He released her hands just as his questing fingers found her hot and creamy and slick.

She hissed and bit her lip as he began to toy with her, stroking and circling in a way that made her writhe against him. He watched the expressions race over her face, the need, the frustration, the pleasure. He curled a finger inside her and with a moan she leaned down to kiss him, his tongue licking hers as he began to slide his fingers inside her.

He kept the movements torturously slow. He'd been gone for too long this time around, and there was always that fear in the back of his mind that she'd finally get fed up. But the sheer exuberance in her welcome at the airport, the near constant touches, the way she'd snuggle with him at night kept that fear away. She was his rock, his very own person that no-one could steal from him and he adored her, would spend the rest of his life proving that to her.

Her fingers closed around him and he swore, stars bursting behind his eyes. He thrust up into her possessive grip and then caught her hand to pull it away.

"Fuck, Ember, play nice."

"Uh-uh, you're dragging this out and I am fed up waiting."

He snorted, scissoring his fingers so that she dropped her head to his shoulder and muffled a cry, hips arching. Arousal burned in his stomach as he pumped his fingers into her.

"Oh god, oh god. Please." The words were frantic whispers against his ear, her lips grazing his flesh in a way that sent fire streaking down his spine.

A slow thrust, a quick twist and her hips began to rise and fall with fluid rhythm. He watched the flush rise over her skin and caught her hair with his free hand, taking another kiss. Another circle of his thumb on her clit with a well-timed press of his fingers inside her and he swallowed her moan as she came, her inner muscles clamping his fingers.

Breathing laboured, she drew back from him, eyes dark and greedy. "Now," she demanded.

Now, he agreed, nudging her back so that he could lift his hips and free himself. On seeing him, her eyes lit up and before he could move, she'd grabbed for her shorts, pulling out a condom. He watched as she rolled it into place, rocking his hips into her grip.

She shot him a wicked grin and lifted herself up to align them. His breath caught, eyes locked on hers as she slid down onto him. Fuck, she was tight and hot. He gritted his teeth as she lowered herself with exquisite slowness.

"Now who's being a tease?"

Her eyes closed but she laughed a little breathlessly. "Remember when we did this the first time in the car?"

He winced and sucked in a breath, clenching his hands on hips to try to hold onto his sanity as she rolled her hips, squeezing her internal muscles in little spasms designed to drive him nuts. "You banged your knee and your elbow and I blared the horn. Not our sexiest moment, Benson."

"I think my technique has improved."

Yeah, it had. He slid his hands up her back and latched his mouth to her nipple, and she lost her rhythm. He rocked up into her, keeping the strokes shallow. Payback.

"You dick," she moaned, lifted her hands up to into her hair as she curved her spine, offering him more.

He groaned harshly and clutched her tighter as he pushed into her, hilt deep until she cried out and threw her arms around him. Surrounded by her, lost in her, he continued to move inside her, slow and measured. He withdrew and pushed home, over and over again. She ground against him, cursed him and begged him. Flesh slapped against flesh, desperate and a little rough.

Her hand caught his jaw and angled his mouth for another ravenous kiss as she began to quiver and jerk. His thumb found her clit and his hips flexed. Amber stiffened and cried out, her muscles clenching around him like a vice as her orgasm snapped through her.

Control lost, he drove into her heat, breathed her in as she slumped against him, trusting him to hold her, protect her, care for her. That was all it took. Lightning shot down his spine and his vision blanked. Heat and pleasure suffused him as he came with a shout, body jerking with completion.

Bodies entwined, Kai rested back on the couch trying to catch his breath. With a rough sound of satisfaction, he drew Amber closer, holding her tight. He kissed the shell of her ear and felt her smile against his shoulder. Still gently thrusting against her, he curved his hands up to her shoulder blades and swept them down again.

"You alive?"

With a murmur he took to mean yes, she nuzzled into him. "Mmm, best New Years Eve plan ever. We should do this next year too."

He chuckled and nipped a slim golden shoulder. "I think that could be arranged."


End file.
